Consequences of Love
by visionseeker
Summary: Hey! this is my 1st fanfic so please read and response! Chapters 1 and 2 up now! Story takes place right after POTC2. Jack is dead or so we think. Elizabeth is torn between those she loves, and Will fights to save his true love...
1. Chapter 1: The Love Question

Chapter 1

The Love Question

Elizabeth's POV

I can't believe that I killed the one man who could really understand me. I had sent Captain Jack Sparrow to Davy Jones Locker. A tear slid down my face when Will came and sat down at my side on the edge of the dock.

"Oh, Will I'm so sorry. I just don't know what I was thinking."

"Elizabeth I don't know what to say. Just know that wherever you are I will be there with you. I love you Elizabeth and I also know that you do not love me like you love Jack, but please…" I cut him off I could not let him go on with out know how I felt about him

"Will, you are like my brother and I love you for that. But with Jack there is something more and I did not know that I had so many feelings for him until I kissed him on the Pearl.". I burst into tears and ran from the dock.

Every time I thought about Jack I couldn't help but cry and the tears were not of joy but of the sorrow the deepest sorrow I have every felt. The only person who I could tell my feelings to was Gibbs because he understood Jack and me as well.

"Elizabeth, I know you love him don't even say you don't. You love him and Jack loves you. He confined in me once, he said 'Gibbs I can't stop thinking about her Gibbs if she doesn't marry Will I will have to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her that she is the only woman who makes me feel complete.' That's what he said and by God he meant it."

"Jack just understands me. I have to find him. I hope Barbossa knows where he is going." I stated while walking to the ship. "You better come here, I reckon we be leaving."

William's POV

Why doesn't Elizabeth love me? Is it because Jack is adventurous and _a pirate_? She once said I was a pirate, but nevertheless Jack still found a way to capture her heart, after I tried so hard for so many years. Jack and I are just opposites but Elizabeth and I are the same. We should be the perfect couple; two people who are very much alike should love each other or should they not? My mother and father were two very different people and they loved each other very dearly. Maybe its true that opposites do attract. Mother was so shy and conservative but Father as I saw him was protective and loyal to me. I just met my father weeks ago and I am already confused on how he won my mothers heart.

"Will, the captain wants to see you and could you fetch Elizabeth also." Gibbs said as he emerged from the captain's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: An Honest Pirate

Chapter 2

An Honest Pirate

Elizabeth's POV

"Barbossa, where are we going?" I ask as I enter his quarters on The Red Scarlet. (Tia Dalma's ship)

"We, my dear Elizabeth are traveling to Tartoga. To find more crew members and then" He pauses. "To the ends of the ocean and back again."

"Well, that's reassuring." Gibbs stated sarcastically.

"Don't mock me Gibbs. I know that you may not like me and you are not the only one, but I am the captain of this ship and you will not mock me again. Now many of you may be asking yourselves why I, captain Barbossa, am trying to save Jack Sparrow, well I will…" I cut him off.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow" I said swiftly.

"Yes, as I was saying. Why am I trying to save _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, well I will tell you. Jack and I go back as far as his first year on the Pearl when he became Captain. Jack helped me find the only women I have ever truly loved. So in a matter of speaking I actually owe Jack something, which many of you may not believe considering I did lead a mutiny against him, but before he was marooned on that bloody island, he helped me. So I believe that looking for him would make us square." Barbossa concluded his story making the whole room silent.

"But you're a pirate. Why do you want to be square with Jack, you are both pirates?" I inquired slowly

"I may be a pirate, but I am also a man of honesty." Barbossa chuckled and the crew knew he was joking.

With all this talk of Jack I could feel the tears beginning to stream down my face. I left the room without another word. I explored the ship, walking below and finding officer's quarters. I guessed that The Red Scarlet had once been a member of the royal fleet of England. I chose one of the rooms as my own, as I was the only female on the ship and I did not want to share quarters with the men, again. As I entered the room I lied down on the hammock and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! PLEASE R&R! And give me ideas please! Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


End file.
